


Right

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Catdon Freeman [4]
Category: Half-Life
Genre: Gen, Self Harm, gordon is a catboy, minor but there, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Gordon struggles through college.
Series: Catdon Freeman [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017898
Kudos: 5





	Right

**Author's Note:**

> Request: “I can’t do anything right.” with Catdon, because. Angst™

The computer sat open, the light shining across the dark room towards the figure curled up on the bed, facing away from the light, as if that would stop xem from knowing. 

Gordon wrapped his arms tight around his middle, tail flicking near violently behind him, ears pressed as flat against xry head as they could go, whining softly to himself. 

“Can’t do anything right.” Xe muttered to xemself, staring towards the wall in disgust, claws slipping out to dig further into the skin on the side of his head, ignoring the way it stung, ignoring the blood beginning to bubble up around his claws, ignoring it all, shaking. “Can’t even fucking...” Xe growled louder, curling up into a tighter ball, before forcing a purr, forcing it out, calm. 

The light of the computer continued to shine. 

The expectations continued to rise. 

Xe continued to sink. 

Eventually, he would sit up, clean up xry claws, clean up the little cuts on the sides of his head, ears still pressed flat down, tail curled tight around his thigh, and finally sat back down at the computer, staring at the number of assignments piling up with a growing sense of dread, and start chipping away, pretending that the tears streaking down xry face weren’t there. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, just me projecting into something real short at five am before telling my mother that I'm gonna quit college. :)


End file.
